Half Dark
by dbzprincessx3
Summary: Before he knew it he had collapsed and everything went blank. The black figure soon blended in with the darkness of his mind as it wandered far, far away from the world and the woman who had found him. B/GT R&R (Originally named Bra- Demon Princess)
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter I_

"AAAAGGHH!" he screamed in agonizing pain clutching his side. He crawled to a nearby bench.

Clenching his waste, he hoisted himself up onto the bench and began to look around. His vision was a little blurred, and there was a deep fog surrounding him, but from what he could see it looked as if he was at a park. The park seemed abandoned, like children haven't used it in years. He narrowed his eyes took look further. There were trees surrounding him everywhere he looked, it seemed as if they went on forever. Tall silhouettes shadowing the ground. There were so many trees that the sky was completely blacked out and most light was trapped through the branches. They were naked. No green leaves to cover them up. Wind howled and blew a bitter chill past the dying trees. Rusted swings creaked as the wind pushed them forward. This park was isolated by the outside world. He felt as if he was on another planet, though oddly enough, he couldn't remember how he even got there.

A distinct memory popped up in the back of his mind. The wonderful memories of his life in the past with his family; with his one true love. A tear falls finding its way out of his eye and wanders down his cheek. He began to close his eyes as a black figure in the distance walks closer. He couldn't make out the figures face but the voice... It sounded familiar.

"God… Why do you always have to get yourself into trouble?"

It was a female voice, shaky, yet sincere. He couldn't quite make out the voice. Before he knew it he had collapsed and everything went blank. The black figure soon blended in with the darkness of his mind as it wandered far, far away from the world and the woman who had found him.

"Wake up! Wake up!" the blue haired girl shook the man heavily.

"H-huh..?" he slowly asked, opening his eyes. He noticed his surroundings right away. He was at home,. Well one of the many places he liked to call his home. He looked around the room. The walls were painted an olive green color, and even though it was hard to come by during these times, the room was decorated quite well, although most of the furniture and decorations weren't of the same shade, or color, they somewhat matched.

He looked up toward the girl standing on the left side of the bed he was lying on. She had aqua blue eyes, which were now filled with concern for the man. Her hair was long and of a cerulean blue color. She was a short girl who stood about five feet, zero inches. This girl was well groomed for someone during these times, but he knew how this girl was. She was very high maintenance and hygienic. She wouldn't settle for anything less than how she looked right now.

The woman standing over him scrunched up her face, her eyes, which were once full of concern now filled with anger, "You're always doing this Goten" she put her hand on her hip, "always getting yourself into trouble!" she let out a sigh.

Goten smirked, "Because I know it's the only way I can get you to come to me".

The woman rolled her eyes, "Getting hurt? Ever hear of calling?"

He sat up from the bed he was laying on, "So cliché Bra'", he said smirking. He held onto his side as he had before looking down at it, "I see you've fixed up my wounds".

"Of course. You know I wouldn't let you suffer..." she looked up at him, her eyes softening, once again full of worriment, "What happened this time?".

Goten clenched his side trying to remember what had happened to him, "I was heading toward that old abandoned fire house, ya' know… Where I used to meet up with everyone else", he stood up making his way towards mirror and looking at what had been an open wound not even 24 hours ago, but was now a scar.

"_Her powers are getting weaker"_, he thought.

Bra was getting impatient, "So get on with the story, Goten."

"They tracked me down. Your father is getting stronger Bra", he looked at her, "And you're becoming weaker every time he finds me".

She scoffed, "Me? Weak? No. I don't think so."

"Bra, look at this wound. You've never left a scar", he lifted up his shirt revealing the eyesore of a scar, "At least not this big".

"I'm not a healer, Goten! What do you expect from me? My power is evil, not good. I can't do much, just be happy that I did that as well as I could without being tracked by some demon that would take you or me to my father!"

Goten shook his head again looking at Bra. Never would it have crossed his mind that she would be the spawn of a demon. Let alone the daughter of Vegeta; king of the underworld. She just looked normal. If anything, she looked angelic, not demonic. There had to be a twist to something about her that they both didn't know. He sat down and patted the side of the bed next to him for her to sit.

Bra sat where he had patted, "I just wish you would stop being out in the open like that Goten" she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Bra I can't, and you know that. This world has come to an end since your father came about. He's gotta be stopped", he pulled away from her standing up. He placed both of his hands on her cheeks lifting her face up to his, "I don't understand why you don't do anything to stop him. We could train your power Bra, make it stronger than his… you and me together could end this insanity"

She looked away from him, "It's not that easy Goten. He's a full bled demon. I'm half. There's no competition between us. He'd kill us in one shot, he'd have no problem killing me let alone you."

"Bra, you don't even know—"

"Goten, I know what he's capable of! I've seen him kill thousands of people! I don't want one of the next people he kills to be you".

This time it was Goten's turn to scoff, "Your father will never get the chance to kill me. I'll die with old age before I ever let him get his hands on me".

"Says the guy who gets rescued by me whenever he's hurt!" she gasped at her words, covering her mouth. She doesn't like to speak to him like that. She hates making him angry. He'll sometimes go weeks without talking to her after being angry with her. Especially with a remark like that.

"I didn't mean that…" she began.

Goten raised an eyebrow at the blue haired girl, smirking, "Alright then. Don't help me. I don't need you Bra", he grabbed his bag that was on the floor at the end of the bed. "I won't be coming back after this. Take care B', don't let your father get his hands on you".

"Goten, wait!" she got up from her seat quickly, but the door slammed shut behind him. She ran after him, but right as she opened the door he transported away to somewhere else. Bra sighed, praying for his safety in her mind.

"_You're always doing this. Just please stay safe and come back." _She closed the door behind her and locked it._ "I don't know why you're always leaving me. The barrier around the house keeps us both safe. Ever since you met those friends of yours to overthrow my father you haven't been the same."_

She sat on the bed dangling her feet off the side. She clenched her body as her tears flowed down her eyes. She was felt just as bad for everyone else as he did about the world being like this, but she knew something he did not. Once he succeeds in overthrowing her father she gets banished to the underworld as well. She didn't want to leave him. She was happy on Earth with him, even though the Earth was in the drastic state it was in. "_Every day he's one step closer to saving the world." _She let out a sigh, maybe she was being selfish.

"_Once he succeeds he can never see me again."_ She laid her head down on the pillow. She didn't want to seem selfish, but she just couldn't go back to that horrible life she used to live before meeting him. She never once spoke a word of this to Goten. He knew nothing of her vicious beatings and the horrible treatment she got from her own father, nor did he know that once he defeats her father she'd have to go back to that dark place that she wanted nothing to do with.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter II**_

Goten appeared in front of an old burnt up ware house, still angry about his recent fight with Bra. He sighed, he hated arguing with her. She was one of the few people he had in his life. He didn't trust many people and Bra was one of the few. He walked towards the door of the old ware house and knocked.

"Goten!" a young blonde haired girl answered the door.

He let out a chuckle, "Hey Marron".

Marron was an old childhood friend, she had always been there for Goten. They were always together before all this had even begun. That was before Bra came into his life. Recently it's just been all about her. Marron hasn't really minded much, of course she's met Bra before, and they've hit it off great, but Goten is very protective of her and likes to keep her safe from her father, hence, the reason her house being surrounded by a barrier.

"Where were you? We've all been worried sick!" exclaimed the blonde girl.

"I got into a mix-up at the old fire house. I'm fine now Marron, don't worry."

Marron gave Goten a side smile. "If you say so Goten. Just start being more careful." She was always worrying about Goten. His obsession with taking down Vegeta has begun to take over his whole life, and it was a bit sickening, "How's Bra doing?"

Goten glanced down at his feet, "We got into another argument."

Marron rolled her eyes, "Goten I swear the only thing you've inherited from your father is his looks! Always arguing with Bra, that's your mother's side kicking in, I bet she did nothing wrong this time as well as the last!"

"It's her attitude, Marron! You don't understand how irritable it is!" Goten exclaimed.

Marron tilted her head to one side, "Goten, that's how women are. I'm almost certain that this argument had to do with your wellbeing anyway!"

Goten sighed. Knowing she was right she gave him a smile. "It's alright. Come in for a bit, then you can head back and work things out with Bra".

Goten nodded his head giving a small smile to the blonde girl and head inside. Inside of the warehouse there was dingy furniture, nothing like Bra's furniture. There was a fire pit in the middle of what they called the "living room" of the warehouse in which Marron was cooking some kind of soup in a big round pot.

"Have a seat", Marron said grabbing a bow. He took a seat next to a very young raven haired girl, about 12 years of age.

"How's my favorite niece doing?" Goten grinned.

The raven haired girl rolled her eyes, "I'm your ONLY niece baka".

"Hey now, Pan, that's no way to talk to your favorite uncle now is it?" he nudged her jokingly. Pan gave him a side smile shaking her head, pretending not to hear that last comment.

"I'm fine Uncle Goten. How have you been? Keeping out of trouble I hope".

Goten grinned putting his hand on the back of his head, "Now you know that's not possible knowing these times Pan-chan!" she starred daggers at him.

She hated being called that. It was what her father and grandfather used to call her, before their passing. She frowned at the thought of her family being gone. She missed her family so much. Goten was all she had left. Noticing her frown Goten put his arm around his niece. "It's alright Pan", he gave her an assuring smile. She gave him a fake smile in return.

Marron soon interrupted the little uncle niece moment with two HUGE steaming hot bowls of soup, "Eat up", smiled Marron, "It's Chi Chi's old recipe."

Goten nearly jumped up out of his seat with joy, he couldn't wait to have his mother's soup, it was his favorite dish of hers, even if Marron had made it, Goten knew that being the perfectionist that she is that it would taste just like his mother's used to. Marron chuckled, "They're both for you Goten, Pan and I already ate".

"Oh my Dende, THANK YOU!" he exclaimed slurping down both bowls in an instant. Marron watched astonished, even after knowing Goten for years his appetite still amazed and surprised her. Goten let out a loud burp patting his stomach, making Pan, jump up from her seat.

"Ew Uncle Goten! That's disgusting!" Pan exclaimed. That comment only made Goten laugh.

"I guess my comment earlier about inheriting only Goku's looks was wrong. You sure damn got his appetite as well."

"You got that right" said Pan pushing her uncle jokingly. He smiled his father's famous Son grin.

"I like food", he shrugged his shoulders, "Especially food that my mother came up with".

Pan nodded in agreement, "Grandma sure knew how to cook".

Marron smiled at the two of the Son's in front of them. It was moments like these that made her truly appreciate that little bit of life she had left. Even though her family was gone, she was glad that she had these two left in her life.

Goten jumped up from the couch, all of a sudden, with a serious look on his face. Just then, the house started to shake, knocking things down from the shelf. Loud explosive noises were heard from outside. Goten walked toward the window, pulled down the shade slightly, and looked outside.

"Shit..." Goten said, "This fucker's always finding me".

"Goten…" said a concerned Pan, "What's going on? I'm scared."

Goten looked down at his niece. "Stay here", he told her.

"Goten-"

"Marron that means you too. I can handle this myself. Do NOT move from this spot you hear me?" he yelled. Both girls nodded, showing that they understood the orders Goten had given them. He quickly transported outside, not wanting to open the doors to reveal the two girls.

"Looking for me?" Goten appeared behind a man with lavender hair, smirking.

The man with lavender hair chuckled, turning around, "Goten, you know damn well who I'm looking for", he returned the smirk, "Where is she?"

Goten let out a little laugh, scratching the back of his head nervously, "I don't know who you're talking about".

"You know damn well who I'm talking about you arrogant bastard!" he flew towards him launching a punch toward his face. Catching his fist in his hand Goten let out a tired sigh.

"Look, let's make this quick. I'm really tired and have to get some things done before night falls", a cocky Goten said, smirking. This made the lavender haired man very angry.

He lunged toward him kicking him in his right side, knocking Goten down. He walked over to Goten and lifted him by his shirt, "Now tell me where my sister is…"

Goten smirked and spat in his face, "Never in your dreams Trunks".

Trunks tossed him to the floor and placed his foot on his chest, "Now Goten," he said, pushing his foot down harder, "tell me where she is, or you die and so does your little family", he pointed towards the warehouse, smirking.

Goten cocked an eyebrow, trying to play stupid he asked, "What family?"

"The one inside of that pathetic shack of a house".

"There's no one in there", Goten replied, cooly.

"Humph. Do you think I'm some kind of fool? An arrogant baka, like yourself? I can sense their energy imbecile", Trunks pushed down harder, making Goten gasp for air.

Goten completely forgotten all about their ki, even though the girl's ki were a lot smaller than his and Trunks, he could still sense them.

"I am a baka.", Goten thought.

Trunks let out a small chuckle, "Tell me or they get it".

"Never…" replied Goten.

"Your loss", he pointed his hand toward the warehouse. It began to glow a bright blue, indicating energy forming and that he was getting ready for a large ki blast. "Last chance baka. Tell me or they die."

"PAN, MARRON GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" Goten yelled.

Trunks laughed demoniacally, "Say goodbye". The blue color formed into a giant circular shape, Trunks let the energy blast go sending it quickly toward where Marron and Pan were.

Goten held two fingers up to his head and quickly transported inside of the house, "Come here quickly!" he yelled. Pan and Marron ran towards Goten, "Hold onto me, don't let go until you're safe you hear me?" both girls nodded. With two fingers touching his head he transported out of the warehouse just in time. The warehouse exploded instantly. Both girls were now facing the strange lavender haired man known as Trunks.

Trunks turned, facing the two girls, stopping in his tracks. His eyes suddenly widened. He seemed to take notice of the young blonde. His mouth opened wide as he stared at the young beauty. Marron didn't even notice, she was holding young Pan in her arms, keeping her safe as best as she could, trying to calm her.

"TRUNKS!" yelled an angry Goten distracting him, "You fucked with the wrong guy" he quickly got into a fighting stance, "Give me all you got."

He flew towards Trunks, going at him with his all in just one punch. Trunks flew back, as his head flung upwards. Smirking he caught himself. Goten looked at him with anger in his eyes. He came flying at Trunks again, kneeing him in his abdomen, causing Trunks to lose his breath. Noticing this, Goten kicked him in his head, plunging Trunks down toward the ground, hard. Trunks quickly shot up, sending ki blasts toward Goten. He blocked each ki blast effortlessly.

Trunks angrily flew toward him, yelling out in anger.

Goten quickly transported behind him shooting him in the back with his own ki blast.

"AAAAGGH!" screamed Trunks, "You bastard! I'm gonna get you for this" as he said this he slowly began to change form. His skin tone went from an olive color to jet black. His once blue eyes, were now glowing red, he had cracks going all throughout his skin. His lavender hair changed to a dark orange. He had long sharp nails, and two big long legs, with black feathered wings behind his back.

Goten smirked, "You're not the only one with a special form", he said with a cocky attitude, "Behold", just as he said this he let out a loud scream. His hair turned blonde and his eyes teal. Goten got in a stance, putting his hands together he started to shout, "KAAA-MEEE", a round blue light began to form in between his hands, "HAAA-MEEE", he screamed out as loud as he could, "HAAA!". With that being said the blue light grew larger and flew out between his hands. The huge light was plunged toward Trunks, knocking him down and vanishing him into thin air. Goten breathed heavily, his hair going back to its normal color and spiky style.

He flew down toward Maron and Pan. "He'll be back, but for the time being we better get out of here…"

"But where are we supposed to go, Uncle Goten? Our house is gone", asked Pan sadly.

"Just hold onto me. I'm sure I know someone who wouldn't mind you guys staying with them"

The girls nodded, holding onto Goten as tightly as they could, he held two fingers to his head and in an instant was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys, sorry I took so long to write another chapter; my laptop was broken and I just recently got it back! (After MONTHS of waiting) Anyway, I'm so happy with the reviews I've got, you guys inspire me to want to write more. Thank you so much :D enjoy this next chapter guys!**_

**Chapter III**

Bra's eyes flung open as she heard the slam of, what she assumed would be, the front door. She quickly jumped up and got into a fighting stance, ready to attack anyone who would dare to trespass on her property. She shook her head from side to side, smacking her forehead lightly as she remembered that the only people who knew of her whereabouts were her and Goten. Not to mention the barrier being around the house that protected her from unwelcomed guests. It was almost impossible for anyone to find them, let alone walk in whenever they wanted.

She let out a quiet sigh and began to walk out of her room and into the dark hallway. She had decided on not turning on any upstairs lights so she wouldn't be seen by him. She continued quietly down the stairs, hoping Goten wouldn't notice her. They had only fought about two hours ago. Although, the fight felt like it happened yesterday and she felt like she slept for hours, she only slept for about 45 minutes. Nevertheless, she felt completely rested. As she quietly crept down the stairs, not wanting to be seen, she saw two familiar figures. Both female, one blonde and the other with dark black hair like Goten's. She smiled lightly, continuing to walk down the steps, this time, normally.

She walked into the living room without being noticed by the two. "Hey girls, how are you?" she began as she walked closer to them. Her smile grew wider as she met up with the two. The girls jumped at her voice, startled, making Bra laugh. They both had their backs facing the other direction and turned around smiling happily at their friend.

"Bra!" the girls exclaimed in unison. They ran towards the girl and threw their arms around her neck.

"It's so good to see you well and alive!" the blonde girl spoke up.

"You too, Marron. I haven't seen you girls in ages", she looked down at the black haired girl, smiling slightly lighter than she was before, her eyes softened at the younger girl before her. "Pan, you've grown so much! Look at you, all grown up and beautiful!"

Pan smiled happily at Bra, "Thanks Bra! You look amazing, as always! How have you been?"

Bra chuckled to herself, shaking her head, "Nonsense, I just woke up from a nap, but I've been fine".

"Don't be modest, Bra", Marron chimed in, still smiling, "You know you look great no matter what".

Bra looked toward Marron, "Thank you ladies." She walked further into the living room, offered seats to her guests and sat down on the grey couch, opposite of where they were seated. "Now, before I forget, what brings you two ladies here? And just how on Earth did you both get in?"

"I brought them here", a familiar voice spoke up from the darkness of the dining room. Bra's smile faded as soon as the familiar voice's face came into her peripheral vision. "They need a place to stay since their living accommodations are completely destroyed now." He plopped down onto the couch, next to the blue haired female, putting his feet up onto the coffee table, making the girl angry.

Bra shot him a glare, standing up from her spot on the couch, "Well _they_ can stay here, but I'm not too sure about you", she pointed a finger at him. "And what do you mean completely destroyed?" she asked pushing his feet off the coffee table, receiving a threatening look from the black haired man.

"I only came to drop Marron and Pan off. Don't assume otherwise", he looked at her with one eyebrow raised, "You know what they say when people assume", he stated, "You make an ass out of you and me".

"Humph, whatever." She decided to ignore what he said about assuming, "I don't care if they stay, that's completely fine with me, Goten" she crossed her arms across her chest, "but you completely avoided my question. Why is their house destroyed?"

"A man with lavender hair came and destroyed our house!" Pan spoke up.

Bra cocked her head to the side, with her hand on her chin, "Lavender hair?" She looked toward Goten, "Is that who I think it is?"

He rolled his eyes, leaned back onto the furniture and kicked his feet back up onto the coffee table, "Obviously Bra, who else do you know with _that_ hair color?"

She scowled at him, smacking his feet off the coffee table, "Your attitude is not needed, nor welcomed here, Goten!"

"I already stated that I wasn't staying, Bra. I came to get my shit, make like a tree and leave".

She let out a frustrated sigh, "You didn't necessarily say that you weren't saying, you only said to not assume".

"You know what I meant", he replied.

"How did my brother find you?"

"BROTHER?!" Marron and Pan exclaimed.

Bra laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head while grinning, a habit that she obviously picked up from Goten,

Bra's heart sunk at the look he shot her, she looked down at her feet, twiddling her thumbs.

"Goten!" Marron shot daggers at the man a few feet away from her, "Don't you dare speak to her like that! You know _for a fact_ that that is _not_ what you said to me before all this nonsense happened!"

Goten rolled his eyes once again, staring at the blue haired girl in front of him.

Bra turned and smiled at Marron, it was great to have someone on her side for once, "I'm sorry about that ladies. Let me show you where you'll be sleeping", she broke away from Goten's stare and walked toward the stair case, "If you'll follow me." She said smiling lightly at the two girls making a motion with her hand that told the girls to do so. The girls followed suit and walked up the stairs with Bra, leaving Goten alone in the living room.

He let out a loud groan as the girls ascended up the staircase, while kicking his feet back onto the coffee table. He felt like an idiot for speaking to Bra like that. Heck, before these times he's never even raised his voice towards Bra, but times were stressful for him. Battling demon after demon was tiring. He just wanted his old life back. His old life with his family. He missed them terribly. He promised to avenge their deaths and that's a promise he knew he was going to keep.

Losing track of his thoughts, he heard steps creeping down the staircase and looked up to see who it could coming down. He smiled lightly to himself when he spotted blue hair. It was Bra. She sat down on the love seat to the right of where Goten's was seated. She picked up an old book and began skimming through the pages to see where she had left off.

"Where's the girls?" he asked breaking the silence between them.

Bra didn't even look at him, "Marron's taking a warm bath and Pan's picking out some clothes for Marron for when she gets out", she said abruptly, still not taking her eyes away from her book.

He let out a sigh, "Bra, I'm sorry".

She didn't lift her face from her book.

He sighed once again and got up from off the couch. He knew that if he was going to apologize, it had to be good. He walked towards Bra as he gathered his thoughts on how he would apologize to her without her going off or ignoring him. He thought for a moment and smirked, having an idea of what he might be able to do to get her to listen. He grabbed her book and put it down on the seat beside her.

"Goten, I was reading that", she said staring up at him in a crude manner.

He took her hands in his and motioned for her to stand up. She did what he wanted and looked down at her feet, not wanting to stare him in the eyes. He lifted her chin with one hand, staring into her eyes. He noticed her eyes widening as he did so, he cracked a small satisfied smile when he noticed this. His mind suddenly began to race. She looked kind of innocent, in fact, she was innocent. She had done nothing wrong to him to begin with. All she did was try and help him, realizing this made him feel like a jerk. Feeling bad, his smiled faded, he let out another sigh, dropping his head low. He knew that he was wrong for what he had said to her. He quickly picked his head back up, gazing into her eyes. He wrapped his free arm around her petite waist, the other hand still lifting her chin upwards. He moved his face closer to hers, while lifting her face closer to his. He held her tightly before speaking.

"I'm sorry", he spoke ever so lightly. "I shouldn't speak to you like that, I shouldn't treat you in anyway, but like a princess. Bra, I don't deserve a girl like you, I don't even understand how I ever even got one like you in the first place", he lowered his gaze from hers.

Bra smiled sweetly looking up toward him, this time lifting his chin up with her hand. Giggling, she wrapped her arms around his neck while he, with his now free arm, wrapped the other arm around her waist. "It's alright Goten, I forgive you. Even though that apology was a little much".

He gave her a small smile in return, satisfied that his overdone apology had actually worked. "It made you smile and forgive me though, that's all I wanted", he leaned in and kissed her lips softly. Just before he deepen the kiss, his niece quietly crept down the stairs without being heard.

Pan scrunched up her face in disgust, "AHEM!" she cleared her throat loudly, distracting the couple. They both turned facing the raven haired girl on the staircase, faces bright red.

"I hate to be a bother and interrupt your little moment here", Pan teased, "But we need a few towels up here and I don't know where they are".

Bra chuckled lightly, "I'll be up there with a few in a moment", she assured the raven haired girl smiling. Pan nodded, turned back around and headed up the stairs.

"I'm gonna kill that girl", Goten said through gritted teeth.

Bra giggled, "I enjoyed our little moment as well, but you know just as well as I do that if we hadn't been interrupted just then we would've permanently scarred your niece and Marron for life with images they'll never be able to get out their heads."

He chuckled, "I guess you're right", he smiled lovingly at Bra, pushing her bangs away from her eyes, "Go ahead, bring them their towels and help get them situated. I'll be down here if you need me".

Bra nodded breaking apart from him, "You should catch up on some sleep, Goten, while I catch up with the girls".

He walked over to the couch plopped back down onto it, "Alright, if you need me though, just holler".

She nodded again, walked over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek before walking up the stairs to spend some time with the girls. Goten laid down, stretching his legs out. He closed his eyes and cleared his mind of any thoughts. Quickly, he drifted off into dreamland.


End file.
